thegetalonggangfandomcom-20200213-history
Supper Show Songs From Sing Along
Songs from the 1987 Sesame Street program Sing Along from 1987 with the special guest Madeline Kahn. "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" with the cast, "Stand Up And Pinch Your Nose" with Gordon, David and Maria, "Sing After Me" with Madeline Kahn and Grover here, "Alphabet Song" with the cast, "We All Sing With The Same Voice" with the cast, "Cheer Up" with Sully and Big Bird, "Sing" with Olivia while Linda signs lyrics, "Old MacDonald" with the cast, "Rubber Duckie" with Ernie, "Doin' The Pigeon" with Bert here, and of course, "What's The Name Of That Song" with the cast, Farley, Anything Muppet girl, Susan, Luis, 2 Honkers, Oscar, and the 2-Headed Monster. With voices on this: Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar, Kevin Clash played Hoots the Owl, Frank Oz played Grover and Bert, Sonia Manzano played Maria, Roscoe Orman played Gordon, Bob McGrath played Bob, Jerry Nelson played Biff, Farley and the first head of the 2-Headed Monster, Richard Hunt played Sully and the second head of the 2-Headed Monster, Nothern Calloway played David, Emilio Delgado played Luis, Loretta Long played Susan, Alania Reed plays Olivia, Linda Bove played Linda, Camille Bonara played the Anything Muppet girl, Jim Henson played Ernie, with the special guest Madeline Kahn. Time To Drink Kevin's Sprite Soda Twelve Princesses Whyatt's Birthday. January 12, 1985. It talks about where Kevin got Sprite from 711. Clover heads to Summit from 3:00 to 5:00. Then after, Tiptie wants to do The Twelve Dancing Princesses Season 1 Episode 24 story answer simply "Surprise". Cole points out to Tiptie that soda cans don't watch Super Why but they use it to drink. The end credits feature Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape. Hey, Dude, Tonight Is The Twelve Dancing Princesses. Season 1 Episode 24 Story Answer Simply Surprise. Um Some Sprite Sodas Do Watch Super Why? Sorry, Tiptie, Soda Cans Don't Watch Super Why. They Don't? No, Tiptie. But Drink It Please. Time To Play With The Ducks. January 20, 1979. It talks about where duckies play and have fun. The end credits feature the 1987 Sesame Street program Sing Along. Tornaise Goes To The Hospital For Patients Fun. January 4, 1986. It talks about where Tornaise gets sick here but Clover can take Tornaise to the hospital. Joey was his cameo here in the hospital. Soon enough they got back home. The end credits feature Sing Along from 1987. Time Play Afternoon Games Sheepy Todo Do Bowl To Remember. June 8, 1985. It talks about where Miss Deb tells Tiptie that if they miss the bus there's zero bowling days. Soon after Summit Central will be time for Super Why but tonight will be Little Bo Peep Season 1 Episode 19 story answer is Clues. (THUNDER) Sure, Tiptie, Just Go To Summit Simply Now. Tiptie drove to Summit from 3:00 to 5:00. Hiya, Miss Deb. Good Afternoon, Tornaise. What's Up? Simply That All My Summit Friends Were Ready To Go Bowling At Kenmore Lanes. Just Hurry Up, Ducks. Okay, Tiptie. If We Miss The Bus, There Will Be Zero Bowling Days Because Of The Thunderstorm. They drove the bus to go bowling at Kenmore Lanes. Oh, No! Zero Bowling Days, Zero Strikes, Zero Winners, Zero Bowling Pins, Zero Bowling Shoes, Zero Points. Well, Tiptie, Go Play Afternoon Games With Pogo. Back to Summit Central on the bus. What's Wrong, Miss Deb? Zero Bowling Days, Missed The Bus. So It's Time To Go Play Afternoon Games With Pogo. He's A Dolphin Today, Miss Deb. So at 5:00 there Mr. Colin signs off. Hey, I Hope You Had Fun Playing Afternoon Games Today. Miss Deb Simply Might've Missed The Bus, But She's Catching Up Playing Afternoon Games. Sure Did, Mr. Colin. Listen, Tonight's Simply Little Bo Peep. So Long, Miss Deb, Mr. Colin. See You Later, Tiptie. Drove home from Summit then Clover asked Tiptie how were afternoon games going. Hello, Tiptie. How Were Afternoon Games? It Was Great But Zero Bowling Days Because Of The Rain. Duckies, Sun Baby Is Back Welcome Back, Sun Baby! Sorry It Rained Today Just In Time To Go Play Afternoon Games. Tonight's Little Bo Peep Season 1 Episode 19 But The Story Answer For That Is "Clues". (MUSIC PLAYING) Okay, Clover, Time To State Whyatt's Fun Problem. Whyatt Was About To Go Find His Lizard, So Now He Didn't Know What To Do. Uh-Oh. No Good, Clover. What Would Whyatt Do Simply Now? When The Super Readers Go To A Journey They Look Here In A Book. Hey, They Are Back To The Book Club. Now I Know That Whyatt Was About To Use His Green Magnifying Glass To Find His Lizard. (MUSIC PLAYING) Uh-Oh. Whyatt's Mom's Chocolate Cake Didn't Find Lizard. Sure, At Least Whyatt's Simply Sure Finding It. (TRIUMPHANT) Yeah, Thank You, Gang. Whyatt's Glad He Found His Lizard. Time To Join The Fun. January 8, 1982. It talks about where duckies join the fun. The end credits feature Platinum All-Time Favorites. So Long Young Bears And Ducks. July 13, 1980. It talks about where bears and ducks are close friends. The end credits feature More Singable Songs. Tiny Tot Pwaise Volume 1. # Arky Arky # My Little Heart # Hup-Two-Three-Four # Let The Children Come To Me # All Of The Animals # Jesus Loves Me # Nity-Night Tiny Tot Pwaise Volume 2. # Arky Arky # You Make My Heart Smile # Jump With Joy # Thank You God # Glory Train # I Love You Lord # The Belly Button Song Tiny Tot Pwaise Volume 3. # Arky Arky # My Walking Song # Rain Song # So Love Him # Everywhere # Oh How I Love Jesus # Thank The Lord For Your Daily Bread Tiny Tot Pwaise Volume 4. # Arky Says Hi # Good Morning # Giddy Up # Peek-A-Boo # A Fish Story # Little Lamb # Jesus Loves The Little Children Tiny Tot Pwaise Volume 5. # Arky Says Hi # Let's Take A Walk # This Little Light Of Mine # God Sure Is Smart # Good Things # Jesus My Morning Star # Sing Sing Sing Tiny Tot Pwaise Volume 6. # Arky Says Hi # Wake Up Mr. Sunshine # Tap-Tap-Tap # My Hero # God Is So Good # Color Song # Bigger Than A Giant The category page will be "Category: Teletubbies VHS WNED Sesame Street Sing Along 2004 DVD 12 Kids Praise CDs Songs From The 1987 Sesame Street Program Sing Along". Rolf Saxon was the narrator for each episode to share with family and friends for it. Simply opening and closing simply fundings first include KBKids.com, Danimals, Kellogg's Rice Krispies, DirecTV, Post Alpha-Bits alphabet cereal, Juicy Juice, Payless Shoe Soure, and the Viewers Like You 1998 sequence. 2 previews in the beginning, four promos in the end there like "The Muppet Movie" on June 22 1979, "The Muppets Take Manhattan" on July 13 1984, "Beauty And The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas" and 2 Pooh CD-Roms "Ready To Read With Pooh" and "Ready For Math With Pooh". Kids love to listen to 12 Kids Praise CDs from Ernie Rettino. The cover has Bert with Ernie to a blue songbook, Grover was on the back cover sitting on his musical note. "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" with the cast, "Stand Up And Pinch Your Nose" with Gordon, David and Maria, "Sing After Me" with Madeline Kahn and Grover here, "Alphabet Song" with the cast, "We All Sing With The Same Voice" with the cast, "Cheer Up" with Sully and Big Bird, "Sing" with Olivia while Linda signs lyrics, "Old MacDonald" with the cast, "Rubber Duckie" with Ernie, "Doin' The Pigeon" with Bert here, and of course, "What's The Name Of That Song" with the cast, Farley, Anything Muppet girl, Susan, Luis, 2 Honkers, Oscar, and the 2-Headed Monster. With voices on this: Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar, Kevin Clash played Hoots the Owl, Frank Oz played Grover and Bert, Sonia Manzano played Maria, Roscoe Orman played Gordon, Bob McGrath played Bob, Jerry Nelson played Biff, Farley and the first head of the 2-Headed Monster, Richard Hunt played Sully and the second head of the 2-Headed Monster, Nothern Calloway played David, Emilio Delgado played Luis, Loretta Long played Susan, Alania Reed plays Olivia, Linda Bove played Linda, Camille Bonara played the Anything Muppet girl, Jim Henson played Ernie, with the special guest Madeline Kahn. The Opening To This. # Sesame Street Video And Audio Preview (1997-2000) # Sesame Street CDs And Cassette Preview (1998-2000) # Sony Wonder FBI Warning Screen # Sony Wonder Logo (1995-2006) # CTW Logo (1998-2000) # Teletubbies Funding # Teletubbies Intro # Title Card The Closing To This. # Tubby Bye-Bye/End Credits # OUTRO (1, 2, 3, 4) # Teletubbies Funding # PBS Logo (1993-2002) # The Muppet Movie Preview (June 22 1979) # The Muppets Take Manhattan Preview (July 13 1984) # Beauty And The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Preview # Ready To Read With Pooh And Ready For Math With Pooh Preview Arthur Tapes For Rabbits. January 5, 1997. First tape, outro three. INTRO: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Po was the boo shouter in the end. END: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Copyright screen. If You Guys Let Me Hide Here, I'll Give You Tickets To Next Week's Show. Boot Your Fun Tubby. March 8, 1997. Tape two, outro two. INTRO: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Po was the boo shouter in the end. END: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Copyright screen. Well, Let's Go While The Going's Good. Well, I'm Glad Something's Good Tonight. Cool That Run Tubby. March 25, 1997. Tape three, outro three. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Copyright screen. I Wonder Why I'm So Itchy. Maybe The Show's Starting To Get Under Your Skin. Duke From The Tubby. April 20, 1997. Tape four, outro two. INTRO: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Dipsy was the boo shouter in the end. END: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. The Legend Of Robin Hood Will Never Die. No, But It Sure Got Wounded Pretty Bad Tonight. Eat, Drink And Play Sweetful Music. Tape five, outro one. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Copyright screen. You Know, I Never Liked Their Theme Music. Neither Did I. You Promised! Friend To The Tubby. Tape six, outro four. INTRO: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Po was the boo shouter in the end. END: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Copyright screen. Eh, This Show Is Good For What Ails Me. Yeah, Well, What Ails You? Insomnia. Good Camp For Tubby. Tape seven, outro one. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Copyright screen. Well, Guys, It's Just The Three Of Us For A Weekend In The Swamp. Oh, No! Hear Sound To Color. June 8, 1997. Tape eight, outro two. INTRO: Purple, Yellow, Red, Green. Laa-Laa was the boo shouter in the end because voices are different. END: Yellow, Red, Purple, Green. Copyright screen. Hey, Doesn't Hope Usually Sing "Thanks For The Memories"? Why Would He Want To Remember This? It's Time To Exercise. July 13, 1997. Tape nine, outro three. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. The end credits feature A Green and Red Christmas on October 17 2006. Copyright screen. I Wouldn't Believe It If I Hadn't Watched It! Believe What? I Don't Know. I Wasn't Watching. Join The Tubby Fun. July 26, 1997. Tape ten, outro two. INTRO: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Po was the boo shouter in the end. END: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Copyright screen. You Know, Gonzo Would Have Been Perfect For A Movie He Was Going To Star In. What Movie Was That? "The Revenge Of The Little Blue Geek". King Tubby From Tubby. July 27, 1997. Tape eleven, outro three. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Copyright screen. It's A Classic Show Business Story: Chris Langham Walked Into This Theatre A Nobody. And He's Walking Out A Has-Been. Long Tubby Play Chip's Musical Challenge With Tiptie. August 16, 1997. Tape twelve, outro two. INTRO: Purple, Yellow, Red, Green. Laa-Laa was the boo shouter in the end but voices are different. END: Yellow, Red, Purple, Green. Copyright screen. Well, They Say All Good Things Come To An End. What's That Got To Do With This Show? Meet The Special Teletubbies. August 17, 1997. Tape thirteen, outro three. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Copyright screen. You Know That Wally Boag Is A Multi-Millionaire. Oh? Where'd He Get His Money? The Tooth Fairy! Now Time For Colors. August 24, 1997. Tape fourteen, outro four. INTRO: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Dipsy was the boo shouter in the end. END: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Copyright screen. I'm Gonna See My Lawyer. Why? I Wanna Find Out If You Can Sue A Show For Breach Of Taste! Other Tubby World Tour. September 7, 1997. Tape fifteen, outro one. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Copyright screen. Can We Stay Here While We Work On Our Next Merit Badge? Merit Badge In What? Grumpiness. Part Tubbies Cassette Tape Tubby Show Songs From Sing Along. October 4, 1997. Tape sixteen, outro four. INTRO: Purple, Yellow, Red, Green. Plus the montage of the rabbits where Tiptie showed the songs from the 1987 Sesame Street program Sing Along. "Tiptie, Listen, Gotta Go Get A Barney The Other Day I Met A Bear Cassette Tape." Then music duration 8 minutes 0 seconds. Laa-Laa was the boo shouter in the end because voices are different. END: Yellow, Red, Purple, Green. Copyright screen. We'll Get Pneumonia! Big Deal. This Show Always Makes Us Sick! Tiptie Goes To Summit Different Topic Bear Fun To Remember. June 4, 1988. It talks about where Tiptie goes to Summit Adventures from 3:00 to 5:00 Monday to Friday. Miss Deb tells Tiptie to change a different subject on Kevin's iPod but Tiptie suggests having fun with her Summit friends. Then Tiptie came home just in time for Goldilocks And The Three Bears Season 1 Episode 6 but the story answer "Clean Up" for it. Then it was way past Tornaise's bedtime. The end credits does feature Kids Praise 3: Funtastic Family. Summit from 3:00 to 5:00 PM. Hiya, Miss Deb. Good Afternoon, Tiptie. Miss Deb Wanted Barney. Tiptie, Today, We're All Done Talking About It. Miss Deb Wants Barney For Today. Tiptie! Let's Talk About Something Else. What Do You Would Like To Talk About? Miss Deb Wants Barney Simply Now. Hey, Listen, Tiptie, We're Not Talking About That. Barney Just For Today. Tiptie, For Today, We're Not Gonna Talk About That Anymore. Barney Today. Hey, No More Talking About It, But Tiptie, Quiet Voice. Miss Deb Wants Barney For Today. Tiptie, Change A Different Subject Just For Today. How About Playing With Summit Friends? Good, Tiptie. So after Summit be time for Super Why. Will be Goldilocks And The Three Bears Season 1 Episode 6 the story answer is "Clean Up". I'm Back From Summit. Tiptie, Cuckoo Clock Means Time For Super Why. Um, That's Right, Guys. Tonight's Goldilocks And The Three Bears Story Answer "Clean Up". Way past Tornaise's bedtime. Good Night, Tiptie. Thanks For Visiting Summit Then. During frame 5 of 8 from the New Years Eve tape from Punky Brewster "Pool New Years Party Swimming At Casey Middle: New Years Eve Jokes", Telly and Prairie Dawn give audtions with Jessica. She also points out Telly's friends are real busy might be a video that Punky's friends made here on Elmo's camcorder called "John Reads Sesame Street We All Sing Together". Big Bird? Hmm? Big Bird? Hey, Big Bird? Big Bird? Hey, You Wanna Come With Us? Yes, Yes. We're Gonna Go Look For Dancers. Yeah, Yeah. No Thanks, Telly, Prairie. Now I Know Punky Is Planning Her A New Years Eve Party With All Her Friends. All Right. Good Luck. Okay. See You Later. Yes, Thanks. Such A Cool Dilemma On This. Tiptie, Um, Since Telly's Friends Are Real Busy, Punky's Friends Made A Video With This Camera. It's Called (CLEARS THROAT) "John Plays Sesame Street We All Sing Together" By Me. Sound Fun. In the home video here on Elmo's camcorder, John played the 1993 Sesame Street program We All Sing Together from 1993 in which Herry Monster hosts The Monster Report. "Skin", "Fixin' My Hair", "One Thousand Faces", "I Wanna Be Me", "Dancin' Shoes", "Mom And Me", "Different Yet The Same", "No Matter What", "We All Sing With The Same Voice". Sure, John Loves That Sesame Street 1993 Program. Okay, Tiptie, Go Check On Telly And Prairie. Hey, Joey. Yeah, Davey Boy? Did Somebody Just Say... (both together): Bananas. Jessica: (GROANS) Town Go To Summit With Wimzie: Construction Wolf That Remember. June 8, 1985. It talks about where Miss Deb tells Tiptie that they're all out of la-laers but she also tells Tiptie that they don't have anymore singers but they're all gone. Back home from Summit will be time for Super Why tonight is The Boy Who Cried Wolf Season 1 Episode 7 story answer is "Trust". This was way past Kaitlin's bedtime. "Goodnight, Duckies. Miss Deb's Real Glad Singers Are All Gone But Construction At Central." The end credits feature Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape. Friday afternoon at Central from 3:00 to 5:00 PM. Hiya, Miss Deb. Good Afternoon, Tiptie. There's Construction For Today, But They're Out Of La-Laers. Miss Deb, We Want La-Laers Today. Listen, Tiptie, Just Start Again Monday. Soul Right, Miss Deb. For 5:00 Mr. Colin signs off. Hey, I Hope You Had Fun With Construction At Central. Sure Did, Mr. Colin. Tonight's The Boy Who Cried Wolf Season 1 Episode 7. We'll See You Monday. Um, Thank You, Tiptie. Tonight is The Boy Who Cried Wolf Season 1 Episode 7 story answer is Trust. I'm Back From Summit Just In Time For Super Why. Tonight's The Boy Who Cried Wolf Season 1 Episode 7 With The Story Answer "Trust". That's Right, Tiptie. Story Answer Is "Trust". Way past Kaitlin's bedtime. Goodnight, Duckies. Miss Deb's Real Glad Singers Are All Gone But Construction At Central. Songs from the 1987 Sesame Street program is "Sing Along". With voices on this: Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar, Kevin Clash played Hoots the Owl, Frank Oz played Grover and Bert, Sonia Manzano played Maria, Roscoe Orman played Gordon, Bob McGrath played Bob, Jerry Nelson played Biff, Farley and the first head of the 2-Headed Monster, Richard Hunt played Sully and the second head of the 2-Headed Monster, Nothern Calloway played David, Emilio Delgado played Luis, Loretta Long played Susan, Alania Reed plays Olivia, Linda Bove played Linda, Camille Bonara played the Anything Muppet girl, Jim Henson played Ernie, with the special guest Madeline Kahn. # John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt # Stand Up And Pinch Your Nose # Sing After Me # Alphabet Song # We All Sing With The Same Voice # Cheer Up # Sing # Old MacDonald # Rubber Duckie # Doin' The Pigeon # What's The Name Of That Song Category:The Get Along Gang